1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print data controlling method in an information processing system for temporarily spooling print data outputted from a terminal device in a print queue of a print server for forwarding to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system, such as a local area network (LAN), when print requests are issued to a printer from individual terminal devices such as computers on the client end, print data regarding these print requests are temporarily spooled in a print queue of a print server. Thereafter, these print data is delivered to the printer from which they are printed out one after another.
In an information processing system of the type described above, however, it is difficult to know an association between the print queue and the printer. Moreover, there may be a case in which, although the print data in point has already been spooled in the print queue, a print request regarding the same print data is reissued from the terminal device. Not only does such repetition of issuing a print request regarding the same print data result in the drop in printer operating efficiency, but it also results in the waste of resources such as paper.
The following techniques to cope with the problem have been disclosed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 7-210345 (1995) discloses a method which enables a user to confirm and set the relation between a printer connected to a network and a print queue on a graphical user interface (GUI) screen.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 3-233666 (1991) discloses a method in which when print data retransmission is carried out because of a failure during an initial transmission, pages print data of which is overlapped between the initial transmission and the retransmission are deleted in printing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-221227 (1996) discloses a method in which print data which was already subjected to print processing is stored in a history queue for a predetermined period of time, and in the event of printing of the same print data as the data which was already subjected to print processing, the print data in the history queue is utilized without transmitting the print data to be reprinted.
These prior art techniques, however, have a common problem. That is, when, after a print request regarding particular print data is issued from a terminal device without the occurrence of a failure, another print request regarding the same print data is repeatedly issued because of, for example, the user""s erroneous operation, this will produce some problems. One problem is that there occurs the drop in printer operating efficiency. Another problem is that it is impossible to ensure that the waste of resources such as paper is prevented.
An object of the present invention is to provide a print data controlling method capable of carrying out print processing desired by a user without decreasing printer operating efficiency and without wasting resources such as paper. More specifically, when a print request regarding the same or similar print data is repeatedly issued from a terminal device by the user, the user is allowed, after the fact that the print data regarding the current print request totally or partially overlaps with the print data regarding the previously-issued print request is confirmed, to designate a print data processing procedure so that the print data is processed according to the designated print data processing procedure.
The invention provides a print data controlling method in which print data regarding a print request which has been issued from a terminal device is temporarily spooled in a print queue and supplied from the print queue to a printer, comprising the steps of:
comparing print data regarding a current print request with print data which is previously spooled in the print queue;
transmitting a result of the comparison to the terminal device which has issued the current print request; and
generating a warning message in the terminal device when the result of the comparison indicates that print data identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request is previously spooled in the print queue.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, when a terminal device issues a print request, the print data regarding the current print request is compared with the print data previously spooled in the print queue and a result of the comparison is transmitted to the terminal device. When print data identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request is previously spooled in the print queue, a warning message indicative of such spooling is generated in the terminal device. This ensures that the user who issued the current print request becomes, by the warning message, aware of the fact that there has previously been spooled the print data identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request in the print queue. With the arrangement, it becomes possible to prompt the user to input a processing instruction with respect to the print data regarding the current print request or the print data previously spooled in the print queue.
In the invention it is preferable that when the comparison result indicates that print data identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request is previously spooled in the print queue, an input operation for designating a print data processing procedure of how to process the print data regarding the current print request and the previously spooled print data is accepted by the terminal device to which the comparison result was transmitted and the print data is processed according to the designated print data processing procedure.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, when a print request is issued from a terminal device, a result of comparing the print data regarding the issued print request with print data previously spooled in the print queue is transmitted to the terminal device. The print data is processed according a print data processing procedure designated in the terminal device which is in receipt of the comparison result. In other words, such a comparison result is used as a base of determining whether the current print request is proper or improper in the terminal device and the print data is processed by a print data processing procedure according to the determination operation result. As a result of such arrangement, even when a print request for the printing of print data identical with or similar to the print data previously spooled is erroneously issued, it is possible to execute a printing process desired by the user without waste, thereby ensuring that the drop in printer operating efficiency and the waste of resources such as paper are prevented.
In the invention it is preferable that the step of comparing the print data regarding the current print request with the print data previously spooled in the print queue is carried out with respect to contents of print data.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, the contents of the print data regarding the current print request and the contents of the print data regarding the previously-issued print request (which has already been spooled in the print queue) are compared with each other, which therefore makes it possible to correctly compare the print data regarding the current print request and the print data regarding the previously-issued print request. As a result, it is possible to correctly determine whether the current print request is proper or improper.
In the invention it is preferable that the step of comparing the print data regarding the current print request with the print data previously spooled in the print queue is carried out based on data representative of characteristics of print data.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, the data representative of the characteristics of the print data regarding the current print request and the data representative of the characteristics of the print data regarding the previously-issued print request (which has already been spooled in the print queue) are compared with each other. Therefore, the amount of comparison data is reduced, and processing time is shortened.
In the invention it is preferable that the step of comparing the print data regarding the current print request with the print data previously spooled in the print queue is carried out based on contents of print requesting data which is outputted earlier than print data.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, the contents of the print requesting data which was outputted earlier than the print data regarding the current print request is compared with the contents of the print requesting data about the print data regarding the previously-issued print request previously spooled in the print queue. Therefore, it is possible to determine whether the current print request is proper or improper before the print data regarding the current print request is outputted. This makes it possible to prevent print data which will not be printed in a later process from being outputted from the terminal device. Because of such arrangement, the receiving/transmitting of data in the terminal device is smoothed.
Moreover, in the invention it is preferable that the step of comparing the print data regarding the current print request with the print data previously spooled in the print queue is carried out with respect to only print data regarding a print request previously issued from a same terminal device or user as that from which the print request is currently issued.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, the print data comparison step is carried out on only the print data outputted before the print data regarding the current print request, from the terminal device/user which issued the current print request. Accordingly, such arrangement not only reduces the frequency at which a comparison process is executed but also prevents a comparison result for print data outputted from a different terminal device/user from being transmitted to the terminal device which issued the current print request, thereby ensuring that processing confusion/complication is prevented from occurring.
In the invention it is preferable that a print data processing procedure of how to process the print data regarding the current print request and the previously spooled print data can be designated from among a plurality of previously-set print data processing procedures.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, any one of the previously-set print data processing procedures is selectively designated as a way of processing the print data. This therefore provides a simplified operation for designating a print data processing procedure.
In the invention it is preferable that the plurality of print data processing procedures includes a print data processing procedure contents of which indicate an operation of canceling at least one of printing of the print data regarding the current print request and printing of the print data which is previously spooled in the print queue and is identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, in accordance with the selectively-designated print data processing procedure, at least one of the printing of the print data regarding the current print request and the printing of the print data which is previously spooled in the print queue and is identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request is canceled. Accordingly, even when a print request is issued for the printing of print data identical with the print data whose print request has already been issued or for post-modification print data similar thereto, only the printing of print data desired by the user is carried out without waste.
In the invention it is preferable that the plurality of print data processing procedures includes a print data processing procedure contents of which indicate an operation of making a change in print condition of print data which is previously spooled in the print queue and is identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, in accordance with the selectively-designated print data processing procedure, the print data, which is previously spooled in the print queue and is identical with or similar to the print data regarding the current print request, is printed with a change in print condition. Accordingly, even when a print request is issued for the printing of print data identical with the print data whose print request has already been issued or for the printing of post-modification print data similar thereto, only the printing of print data based on the print condition desired by the user is carried out without waste.
In the invention it is preferable that the plurality of print data processing procedures includes a print data processing procedure contents of which indicate an operation of extracting a difference between the print data regarding the current print request and the print data previously spooled in the print queue so as to perform only the printing of the extracted difference.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, in accordance with the selectively-designated print data processing procedure, only the difference between the print data regarding the current print request and the previously spooled print data is subjected to printing. Accordingly, even when a print request is issued for the printing of print data similar to the print data whose print request has already been issued, only the printing of print data based on the print condition desired by the user is carried out without waste.
In the invention it is preferable that after a predetermined period of time has elapsed without designating of any particular print data processing procedure for the print data regarding the current print request and the already-spooled print data, the print data is processed according to a default print data processing procedure.
According to the print data controlling method of the invention, after a predetermined period of time has elapsed without the designation of any particular print data processing procedure in the terminal device, print data processing is performed according to the default print data processing procedure. This prevents the absence of designation of a certain print data processing procedure in the terminal device which is the origin of the current print request, thereby preventing the processing of the print data from being interrupted for a long period of time. This prevents a decrease in processing efficiency.